


Words

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Claire loves Owen more than anyone else, Clawen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Late Night Conversations, Love, Nightmares, Past Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Vulnerable Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: It was July. 1 week since they left the mansion with Maisie and became a unique mini-family of their own. Since then, they found out that they finally had some time for themselves, to think about their relationship, where it was, or was it even there. Obviously, dinosaurs hardly gave them any free time, being dinosaurs after all.But the pains and fears still haunted them. Their broken relationship of 2015 had caused too much damage than they assumed. And words never flow out that easy. Just ask Claire Dearing. Just ask Owen Grady.(And just ask me, took me time to write this chapter after all!)
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Kudos: 6





	Words

Words don't flow out that easy. Just ask Claire Dearing. Just ask Owen Grady. 

(And just ask me, took me time to write this chapter after all!)

It was July. 1 week since they left the mansion with Maisie and became a unique mini-family of their own. Since then, they found out that they finally had some time for themselves, to think about their relationship, where it was, or was it even there. Obviously, dinosaurs hardly gave them any free time, being dinosaurs after all.

Maisie was asleep. At night, Claire came out of a small nightmare, involving the Indoraptor and the rain. She woke up, and turned around to see if she had woken up Owen. As it turned out, there was two parts to it; she hadn't, and she hadn't because he was not even there.

She went out, and was surprised to hear raining. But then she saw him at the balcony. Owen.

Something was wrong. He was gradually backing away from there. Claire was confused over this reaction when a bolt of lightning hit. Owen, all of a sudden, palmed the wall, as if about to faint. His breathing became heavy, and Claire was horrified.

"Owen!" She rushed to him, and helped him. Her touch brought him out of his senses.

"Owen.. what happened?" Claire asked worriedly.

"I just... it's just..." Owen stammered, before putting his hand on his forehead. Something was going on. Owen was as if he had seen a ghost. He was nervous, still breathing heavily, and above all, he was stressed. Claire had hardly seen him stressed out before.

"Can we sit down for this one?" He finally said.

Claire nodded in reply.

They sat on a sofa. Owen began first.

"The rain.. the thunder, it just.. it reminded me of that night.. the Indoraptor.. I'm just not able to sleep. And when that bolt hit, I was just unable to handle myself. If it weren't for you, I would've fainted. Maybe."

"Owen.. don't worry. You'll be okay. I just, had a nightmare about the same thing. I woke up, saw you were not there."

"You did..?"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay now. It was just a nightmare and-"

Owen just made her shut up because he just pulled her and hugged her. Claire had never seen him this way before. So vulnerable. Stressed sure, uncertain, definitely, but not this. He buried his head on her shoulder before it came against hers. Claire returned it, emotions bursting inside. Owen then pulled back slowly, as he looked down, and Claire was unable to comprehend this action. She was shocked.

"Owen, what's going on?" she asked. "Owen?"

Owen couldn't let words flow, knowing what they meant. Claire moved closer to him, moving her palm across his cheek to caress him, to tell him that everything was just fine. Sure, they had been too professional during the island and in the mansion. 

Except for that one kiss no one saw coming. Not Claire. Not Owen.

Owen's eyes were in pain, and Claire was trying her best to remove it. 

"Thanks," he finally said. "For being with me."

Tears formed in her eyes. Sure, they had a bad date and they had broken up over a van, but she loved him damnit. She wasn't able to just tell him yet, but just ask Karen. She knew that her sister loved this guy, even after she got married to someone and after the divorce.

"Owen... you do remember why we broke up... right?" That was all she could bring herself to say. She was gonna choke on her own sobs if she went further. 

"I know.." he said. Claire just went in and kissed his cheek. Unspoken words were left hanging in the air for a while.

"We should go to bed," Claire broke the silence abruptly, being rather professional.

"Claire, please, I.." Owen started, trying to form words, "we need to have a talk. Cause even after a week I still don't know where we stand. I.. don't know how you feel about me. I.."

Claire was silenced. She didn't know what to say. Owen Grady was the most flashy and yet also the most vulnerable human she'd ever known. She put her hand on his, comforting him in that rainy night. She decided to tell it all out.

"I know we just kept in touch via voicemail all that time, and I know that we're both control freaks. But I didn't want that to break our relationship. You're the one who made me look at me beyond just some professional workaholic. I never felt like opening up to the world until you came along Owen. And when I made you leave, I didn't know how bad I'd f-ked up. Nothing felt same without you, I-"

She soon started crying. Owen was taken aback. His heart shattered into a billion pieces. 

"I didn't want to do that. I'm sorry.. I caused so much pain in our lives without knowing it. I thought I'd never met you again, I.."

"Hey, hey, hey," Owen chipped in. His hand caressed her cheek this time around. "It was my fault... more than yours. I became too protective of you because of whatever happened at the park. I didn't know what I would do without you. Everything just haunted me everyday.. and I never thought that you'll come back..."

Their noses touched, as her hand went up to his cheek again. She sat in his lap, as they sought to comfort each other with their touch. Owen buried his head on Claire's shoulder, as Claire closed her eyes, letting it sink in.

That was until his lips gave her a kiss on that very spot. Claire was surprised, but she wasn't going to let him stop. His lips still felt good in that area. His hands moved around her, as he got a feel of the skin he had been dying to touch for 3 years. Claire moaned softly when his hand went under her green dress (yep, the very green one she was wearing on the island).

"Gonna be serious; you look super hot in this.." he murmured.

"In this?" she asked surprised.

"Of course," Owen said. "With you wearing it, how could it not be?"

She smiled, tried to hide her blush (with no success), and then Owen pulled it over. She was in her black bra. 

"Damn, this is even better," he said. 

"I was waiting for you to say," she replied with seductiveness all over her voice.

Without more words, their lips crashed onto each other. Owen lifted her up, her legs stradled him and they went into their bedroom. Locking the door, Claire opened Owen's shirt and soon he laid her down on the bed, running his mouth wildly through hers. 

That's when Claire surrendered. She lost control. She had Owen in charge, his irresistable powers of seduction making her lose herself in nothing else but him. Owen took every opportunity to do something which got a moan from her. Always the best sounds for him after all.

Claire brought her arms down, feeling Owen making her feel sensitive everywhere. Damn, he was so amazing when they were having sex. Claire had done this before, but there was something different about Owen when he did this. His touches were more sensitive, made her moan, lose control and she enjoyed every single bit of it.

She put his hands on him, and Owen responded by moving down and getting down to torturing her by running his lips through the area around which he soon entered her. Her moans turned to painful gasps, and soon, licking all of her juices, Owen wiped his mouth. Claire was completely exhausted by this. 

Best part, the whole thing wasn't even done.

Owen went up, kissed her on the lips again, and then putting a condom on his erection, he started thrusting. Claire gasped in pain with every thrust, loving how Owen just made her surrender.

And with the last thrust, came the loudest gasp. Claire was panting for breath, as Owen kissed the area between her neck and shoulder. It had been 3 years since they had sex. But this still felt damn amazing.

"You're still that f-king delicious," Owen murmured softly, still on top of her.

"You're still that damn good when you're f-king me," Claire replied. "You just make me lose control."

"Guess we both ain't control freaks anymore, huh?" he smirked.

She smiled. "That's true."

They soon fell asleep, but they weren't too tired. Even when all this happened around 12 am at midnight. She comfortably curled up beside him, and after one last kiss, which lasted around a minute, and exchanging good nights, they slept off.


End file.
